Some substances, such as liquids, may be distributed from a manufacturer to a retailer in containers that may easily be handled and transported by the retailer and/or an end consumer. The capacity of these containers may be several gallons or less such that handling and transport of a container does not create an undue burden to the retailer and/or end consumer. Since the capacity of these containers may be several gallons or less, a plurality of containers may be shipped together.